Return
by MightBePsychotic
Summary: Clary's been missing for two years, what happens when she returns and what will everyone do with the secret she's hiding? *I still have no idea what exactly a one shot is, but I think this is a one shot xD*


The wind clawed at her petite frame, wind biting at her uncovered skin as she limped forward. Her stomach churned with nervousness and anxiety, it had been five years since she last saw them. She couldn't deny that she still missed the touch of him on her, those golden brown eyes and his perfections-except his chipped from tooth which she had always thought was perfect in its own way. But it wasn't like he would touch or look at her like that again. She was damaged, she was a shadow of her old self, who would want something so _used?_ She laughed bitterly, maybe it was a cause of her lack of blood or it was because of her hysteria and anxiety.

She tried to tug the blood soaked cloak tighter around her but hissed in pain with every pull of her back. She hissed from the pain, though it wasn't something she wasn't used to, she got used to it after the second year. It didn't help that she aquired more injuries on the journey here. She was relying on her angel blood to keep her alright for the next few steps, she could see the Institute just ahead.

More dread filled her as she struggled with every step, she didn't know if it was more her injuries or more the howling wind. She rounded into the Institute's courtyard, the wind seeming to push her up the steps rather than pushing her away like before. Firmly she pressed the doorbell, she hoped someone would come soon, though it was the middle of the night. Her fingers shook from the cold, almost blue, _that may be actually from the blood loss,_ She thought sensibly. She looked around as she waited, her senses on high alert and her new muscles tensed as she waited, she didn't want to be blind sighted by Angel knows what.

Clary was shook out of her reverie when she heard the sound of a door opening before her. Isabelle Lightwood stood in all her beauty, even wearing simply a night robe and her hair in a messy braid she still looked beautiful, just as she remembered though under closer inspection she looks older somehow.

"Who are you?" She asks, a slight tremble in her voice. _Must be the wind, it is_ quite _chilly,_ Clary thinks sarcastically, at least he didn't break her spirit. Isabelle looks down her frame, noting the blood on the back and from her left side. "What happened?" She asks concerned.

Clary, with her heightened senses hears footsteps but doesn't react. Slowly she lifts her hood, revealing her slightly tanned skin that's dotted with freckles. Her shiny emerald green eyes that shone with hope and pleading.

Isabelle gave a loud, sharp gasp that Clary thought hurt. She places a hand over her mouth and her eyes are suddenly full of tears. She looks conflicted, wanting to crush her into a hug but thinks other wise.

"C-Clary?" She asks indigiantly, her eyes still wide, tears threatening to drip over her full lashes.

Clary nods, slowly not wanting to disorent herself. She's already feeling lightheaded and she can't feel her back any longer. Isabelle lets her enter and gasps at the sight of her cloak that was white-not her first choice as escape gear.

"I'll get you some warm clothes, we need to get that off right now-!" Isabelle exclaims, going into nurse mode it seems like. Clary grins sheepishly at her.

"Isabelle." An unfamiliar voice calls, Clary tense awaiting for the voice to descend the stairs. She feels Izzy tighten up too, something must have happened.

A beautiful girl steps from the staircase, light brown curly hair and hazel eyes, a shadowhunter indicated by her runes on her skin, she's as tall as Isabelle too, maybe even taller.

The girl takes in the sight and her eyes almost bulge out by the sight, "Oh my god-what happened?" She cries, rushing over. Clary resists the urge to roll her eyes, _wonderful, a drama queen._

"Felicity, go up and get Maryse, and a set of clothes." Isabelle orders, throwing my cloak on the ground and I hiss sharply as my shirt pulls some of the dried blood of my scabs.

Both of the girls gasps, "Good god." I hear Felicity take in a sharp breathe then run back up the stairs.

I don't say anything as Isabelle helps me up the stairs, I try to tell her that I don't need any help. I did make it here by myself, fighting along the way, but Izzy wouldn't have it. I grin when she's not looking, glad that I'm back here. We make it to the infirmary just as I stumble, my mind not exactly where I want it to be from the frigid cold and the blood loss.

My eyes get heavy as she sits me on a bed, Isabelle growls, I can her crying now, "Clary don't you dare sleep, I swear to god..."

I try to keep my eyes open, as people rush in, people who I probably know but my eyes are too hazy and filled with nothing.

Soon I can feel anything anymore.

Chapter Two

Jace

Jace is woken by loud voices and a bang.

He jumps up, wiping out the crud in his eyes and looks around for Felicity, she had fallen asleep with him while they were watching a movie. He liked her, the only girl he actually had after... _her._

Everyone had assumed she died, Jace had never believed them but after the third year and when Felicity arrived, everyone tried to help him get through. Clary's disapearing had detroyed him, he threw himself into training even more and he didn't want to be without her.

When Felicity arrived, he actually felt better.

"Jace!" A voice calls, clearing him from his reverie.

He looks and sees Felicity at his doorway, a look of concern on her face. He frowns and pushes himself out of bed and throwing on a pair of sweats, slightly smirking at her blush since he was only wearing boxers.

"Someone's here, Isabelle needed me to get Maryse and-and it's _bad._ I mean I've never seen so much blood-." She talks fast, obviously worked up.

Jace interrupts her, "Slow down, what?" He asks, wanting a slower explaination this time, what was she talking about?

She sighs, "Just come down to the infirmary." She crosses her arms with some clothes in her hands.

He pulls a shirt over his head and walks over to her, she doesn't give him a moment look at her or even give her a kiss just runs downstairs.

This must be serious. He follows at a brisk pace and they soon reach the infirmary, they push through the door and he almost gasps, seeing how much blood is on the bed.

Jace can only seen a glimse between Maryse and Isabelle fluttering around but he can tell its bad, Felicity rushes over, giving her the clothes. Isabelle sees him and pales even more than she is already, he narrows his eyes at her but she doesn't look long enough for him to see her.

"What is going on?" He asks, announcing his arrival, he barges over toward the bed and Isabelle pushes him away, though he's tall enough to see over her shoulder.

"You need to go Jace, I never-." Jace quits listening as he surveys the scene.

That isn't blood.

It's bright red hair.

He gasps inaudibly, his lungs feeling like they're collapsing, his heart stopping. It couldn't be...

"It is." Izzy whispers, Jace realizes that he must have said that last part out loud.

"Did you call Alec and Magnus?" Maryse demands Isabelle, in which Isabelle nods.

"They'll on their way." She says.

Jace takes then to push Izzy lightly out of the way and pushes himself to the bedside, he takes in the girl's appearance. This can't be, this can't be his Clary. Everyone thought-no they _knew_ she was dead, yet she's here now.

Her appearance is aweful, his skin isn't healthy almost grey, probably with blood loss, he can't see her face as she's on her stomach. The back of her shirt is torn open the best Maryse could do, Jace doesn't look away as Maryse updoes her bra strap even when she clears her throat but he's look at something else.

Her back is ripped to shreds, clearly signs off a whip. Pale scars littered about like confetting, he knows she was whipped. His hands grip tightly, the Clave didn't care when Clary and Sebastian had disapearred, they only cared that they were out of their hair.

 _I swear to the Angel, I will kill that bastard_ Jace curses, he will and he would tortue him if he could, but he wouldn't want to give the demon a chance to escape.

He focuses on Clary, her pale hand in his now, he looks at it. Dried blood under her fingernails, around her red, cold fingers, if she wasn't breathing he'd fear she was dead. Her wrists are slightly raw, scabbed up.

The Institute doors bang open making him and everyone else jump in the room, except Clary of course, and Magnus and Alec rush in. Magnus looks faded as does Alec who looks slightly winded and flushed, they were probably sleeping like everyone else had.

"Move, Herondale." Magnus snaps, clearly tired but concerned for the redhead.

Jace moves, just wanting the warlock to heal Clary. He goes to stand by Isabelle and a jealous looking Felicity, but he could care less.

Clary was back, but it looks like she'd have another fight on her hands.

Chapter Two

Clary

Sharp pains engulf her back, her fingers grip the bed sheets.

She usually woke up like this at the Morgenstern Manor, the place Sebastian had taken her. Sebastian, or Jonathan the name she was forced to call him, had told her he needed to break her spirit, that resulted in multiple beatings and whippings.

She gave up sometimes, enough time to get into the training room where he taught her everything, making muscles she didn't even know existed. That's where his downfall was..

She expects to feel Jonathan's creepy fingers over her arms and her neck, his voice in her ear, then drawing iratzes, not caring how much it pained her or how uncomfortable she was.

Something touches her cheek and her stomach drops immediately, of course it was too good to be true, that Jonathan had given her a day to rest eventhough her back was on fire.

"She's mumbling something, I think she's waking up." A not so distant voice says, sounding just above her. That's odd, I don't remember the maids being there when Jonathan wasn't.

"She sounded like she said Jonathan..." Another voice states, closer to her ear.

She stirs, trying to open her eyes, where am I?

She opens her eyes finally pushing them open, rubbing them and noting the stiffness of her back, though it isn't burning luckily. She gasps as she sees a set of familiar golden eyes.

Suddenly the memories flood back and she remembers where she is, oh thank god she's safe.

"Jace." She breathes, smiling slightly. He smiles back, no beams would be a better word. Clary tries to sit up from her position and Jace helps her, putting a hand on her tender shoulder, though it luckily doesn't hurt.

She smile sheepishly at him, "It looks like you already have an idea about my injuries." She states, looking away.

Jace tips her chin back toward him so they're looking eye to eye, "You're safe now, he can't get you, I won't let him." Jace states firmly, placing a chaste kiss on her lips so light it's like a feather, like he doesn't want to break her.

She pulls away, guilt gnawing at her side. She doesn't want to keep thing from him, from anyone in the Institute. That's why she was gone for almost two years. She bits her lip as she says, "He can't anyway."

Jace looks at her with an eyebrow raised, "What do you mean?" He asks, confused. Then something makes him widen his eyes. "Is he dead?"

"I killed him." She states bluntly.


End file.
